Lo que todo niño quiere
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Regulus quiere algo; Sirius no sabe qué, pero lo va a averiguar, porque es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.


**Lo que todo niño quiere**

 **Sumario** : Regulus quiere algo; Sirius no sabe qué, pero lo va a averiguar, porque es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

 **Género** : Family

 **Disclaimer** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece al universo de Harry Potter, y por tanto, a J. K. Rowling. Yo sólo lo ocupo con fines de entretenimiento.

 **Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2018-2019" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**. Esta historia responde a la _Petición Fácil_ de _GreenIllusions_ , que quería: una anécdota tierna de la infancia de Sirius y Regulus.

* * *

 **Lo que todo niño quiere**

Los Black no celebran la navidad, porque es una tradición originalmente muggle. Y los Black odian a los muggles.

Bueno, al menos los Black adultos que conocen, lo hacen. Sirius y Regulus son dos Black que no saben qué será un "muggle", pero suena a que es feo, y por la manera en que los demás hablan de ellos, sí que deben serlo.

El mayor todavía no supera los siete años, así que es de esperar que suponga estar de acuerdo con su familia o le sea indiferente el tema. Sirius, a pesar de ser el futuro heredero, no muestra interés en las discusiones familiares sobre la pureza de sangre, como solía hacer su prima Bellatrix a su edad, ni como pretende hacer Narcissa; no entiende por qué tendría. Un niño como él, puede hacer cosas mucho mejores con su tiempo.

Eso es lo que hará este año.

Sirius tiene un infalible, secreto y perfecto plan que llevar a cabo, para descubrir qué quiere su hermanito, Regulus, para navidad.

Desde hacia un par de semanas, que comenzó a notar que el niño más pequeño actuaba extraño. Regulus, que siempre fue de seguirlo en sus juegos y de cerrar los libros de dibujos cuando le hablaba, para reírse de sus bromas, pasaba más tiempo ahora dentro de su cuarto de lo que lo había hecho alguna vez. Kreacher lo acompañaba, y en más de una ocasión, llegó a escuchar retazos de sus conversaciones al pasar junto a la puerta.

—...si el amo Regulus lo quiere...—El huraño elfo doméstico, contra todo pronóstico, suavizaba un poco su voz al dirigirse al chiquillo, lo que Sirius sabía que lo hacía sonreír porque se sentía especial. Regulus era especial, él no entendía por qué lo dudaba, ¿cómo no iba a serlo, si era el mejor hermanito del mundo?

—Pero es...peludo —Comentó en otra oportunidad, y Sirius se quedó ante la puerta, preguntándose a qué se refería.

—Causará problemas, amo Regulus...

—...desordena todo, y luego Kreacher tiene que limpiar, y Kreacher odia limpiar su desorden, pero Kreacher es un elfo bueno, que vive para servir a la noble casa de los Black, y Kreacher limpiará si el amo Regulus está seguro de quererlo...

—...necesitará cuidados, amo Regulus, y Kreacher tendrá que contarle a su ama, porque la ama de Kreacher se va a enterar igual si el amo Regulus lo consigue...

Entonces Sirius sólo captó un sentido de las oraciones: su hermano menor quería algo.

¿Pero qué?

Si hubiese sido una situación normal, Regulus habría acudido a él para contarle. Es decir, era lo que siempre hacía.

Cuando Regulus quería una porción más de pastel, preguntaba a Sirius si podía tomarla, y él, que se moría de ternura por el puchero de su hermanito, le decía que sí y obligaba al elfo a darle lo que quisiera. Cuando un libro de cuentos le llamaba la atención, él, como buen hermano mayor que era, le gritaba al elfo que fuese a buscárselo y fingía darle patadas si no se apuraba. Cuando se lastimaba, ordenaba al elfo que lo curase, y cuando lo regañaban, y por ser tan pequeño, se ponía a llorar, era su trabajo disfrazarse de Dementor y perseguirlo por la casa, hasta que olvidase lo que le dijeron y lo atrapase, para comenzar una batalla de cosquillas que haría reír a Regulus a carcajadas.

Sirius se consideraba un gran hermano por todo lo que hacía por él.

Y ese era el problema.

Lo primero que pensó cuando descubrió que Regulus quería algo, y no se lo contaba, fue que estaba siendo un mal hermano. Era poco probable, porque todavía le manchaba las mejillas de melaza y lo atacaba con cosquillas cuando leía, igual que siempre, pero supuso que también podía ser que no se diese cuenta de que su hermanito necesitaba más de su tiempo y esfuerzos. Decidido a mejorar, para volver a ganarse su preciada confianza, empezó a acompañarlo en su cuarto cada noche del último mes, para leerle en voz alta uno de los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, que eran sus favoritos, le daba la mitad de sus galletas de postre, e incluso le prestó su capa preferida, una imitación infantil de las túnicas de Dumbledore, para que jugasen a que era el viejo profesor y por fin iban a Hogwarts.

Pero Regulus continuó sin decirle nada.

Sirius se convenció de que sólo le hacía falta un poco más. Dejó de ensuciarle la cara de crema y empezó a limpiarlo con las servilletas cuando comían, intentó enseñarle a atarse los zapatos, y cuando no lo logró, se agachó para hacerlo él mismo, y le dejó sacar de su caja la colección de cromos que resguardaba.

Y su hermano seguía sin soltar ni una palabra al respecto.

A pesar de que empezó a creer que algo andaba mal, no dejó de insistir. Rogó porque dejaran a Regulus ir con él y su tío al Callejón Diagón, cuando le iban a comprar una escoba de prácticas, y en secreto, se propuso a explicarle cómo montar. Se dijo que sólo un gran hermano podía ayudar a aprender a volar.

Que Regulus se cayese, ambos rodasen por las escaleras, Kreacher alertase a su madre por el ruido, y la mujer les gritase a los tres (sí, elfo incluido), fue sólo un ligero error en sus cálculos.

Más tarde, cuando se paró frente al cuarto del más pequeño, y empezó a pasearse en círculos ante la puerta, lamentándose ser un mal hermano, porque había visto que le tuvieron que poner un cabestrillo a Regulus, escuchó la frase contundente, las palabras definitivas, el motivo verdadero por el que pasaría los siguientes días planeando su movimiento crucial.

—...no habrá animales en esta casa —Dictó su madre, en ese tono amargo y firme, que no dejaba lugar a rabietas ni réplicas, al menos, no para el Sirius de siete años.

A través de la rendija que quedaba entre la puerta y el marco, divisó a su hermanito removerse sobre la cómoda cama, agachar la cabeza para disimular un puchero, y juguetear con sus dedos, aun con el cabestrillo.

Y Sirius comprendió que, si quería volver a sentirse como un buen hermano mayor, tendría que hacer algo al respecto. Porque no podía dejar que Regulus hiciese esa expresión triste, ¿verdad?

No; en definitiva, un buen hermano mayor, no dejaría a su hermanito verse así.

¿Qué animal querría entonces? Ahí estaba la cuestión ahora.

A su hermanito le daban miedo las serpientes, los caballos, los Augurey y los unicornios (sí, el cuerno en un caballo, sólo lo hacía peor, en opinión del pequeño Regulus). No sabía de alguno que le gustase, más que el Puffskein, pero los Black ya habían tenido varios de esos en casa, y Walburga lo permitía para su hijo pequeño, porque era una criatura diminuta, que no causaba ni el menor de los problemas.

Y ya que sería mejor dárselo como una sorpresa y que no se enterase de que Sirius, que era un niño bien listo, descubrió lo que quería, ideó el magnífico plan que denominaba: La carta de Navidad.

En uno de los cuentos infantiles muggles, que encontró en la librería del Callejón Diagón y revisó sin interés, encontró que los niños solían escribir una petición de lo que querían para celebrar esas fechas. Pues, bien, él estaba seguro de que, cuando se lo contase a su hermanito, a este le gustaría la idea de hacer esa tradición entre ellos, y así, sabría qué animal era el que tanto anhelaba y su madre le prohibía.

Sirius regresó al cuarto de Regulus más tarde ese mismo día, acompañado de Kreacher, una bandeja de dulces, pergaminos y plumas, y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a explicarle sobre 'Santa' y sus 'cartas', mientras lo veía comer galletas. Conforme hablaba, notó, los ojos del más joven brillaban por la emoción, y aquello le devolvió la sensación de que, a pesar de todo, sí era un buen hermano.

Y lo sería aún más cuando le diese lo que quería como sorpresa, por supuesto.

Juntos, aunque de lados opuestos de la cama, escribieron sus respectivas cartas para navidad. Sirius pedía un crup, sólo porque le hacía gracia que el animal tuviese dos colas que sacudir, no porque creyese que lo dejarían tenerlo. Sí, le gustaban los crup, pero lo importante ahí, era qué querría su hermanito, así que cuando terminaron, se estiró para tomar la carta del otro.

Y Regulus negó, la apartó y le dio un golpe débil en el dorso de la mano para detenerlo.

—No, no —Dijo, entre leves risas—. Esto se queda aquí, bajo mi almohada.

—¿Por qué? —Lloriqueó sin pensar y el menor lo miró con extrañeza, pero sin borrar su sonrisa, a la vez que guardaba la carta sellada bajo su almohada.

—Kreacher dice que las cosas, en secreto, salen mejor. No le diré a nadie, y así tendré lo que quiero.

Sirius quiso discutir sobre esa lógica, y no supo cómo. Estúpido Kreacher, ¿cuándo _no_ arruinaba las cosas?

Y el plan infalible, se vio en la obligación de ser reconsiderado y reestructurado. No significa que hubiese fallado, sus planes no fallaban. Sólo necesitaba cambios, mejoras, sí.

Él sabía que podría leer la carta de su hermano en los próximos días.

Y lo intentó. Nadie podía decir que no lo hizo.

Se despertaba antes de lo normal, para ir al cuarto de Regulus, se subía a la cama y rebuscaba entre las cobijas, intentando meter las manos bajo la almohada, hasta que el niño se despertaba (y después fingía que estaba ahí para despertarlo nada más y lo llevaba a la cocina, por el desayuno). Aprovechaba las diferencias entre los horarios de las lecciones en casa de ambos, para que al terminar una, cuando sabía que Regulus aún estaba ocupado, colarse al cuarto (y cada vez, fue llamado por su madre antes de dar con la carta). Cuando su hermano tomaba un baño, Sirius se escabullía a su habitación, trepaba sobre la cama y buscaba (y en esas ocasiones, era Kreacher quien lo encontraba).

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

Al día siguiente, sería la navidad muggle, y Sirius se sentó frente al árbol mágico del Yule y lamentó ser el peor hermano mayor de siete años de la historia del mundo, que era como se sentía.

Resignado a perder el cariño y la confianza de Regulus, dejó su carta al pie del árbol, recién modificada, y se puso de pie. Planeaba ir a buscar a su hermanito e invitarlo a construir un fuerte de mantas. O mandar a Kreacher a que les hiciera uno, en otras palabras.

Tal vez, si tenía suerte, su petición se cumpliría porque lo escribió, tal y como los cuentos muggles decían.

 _"Que Regulus me quiera"_

Se fue de la sala sin desear nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar de que los Black no celebraban la navidad propiamente dicha, Sirius se despertó de golpe por un peso desconocido que se movía y lo aplastaba. Se quejó, se retorció y se talló los ojos, y descubrió a su hermanito saltando encima de él, zarandeándolo de los brazos y llamándole para que fuesen a buscar sus regalos, dentro del fuerte de mantas que obligó a Kreacher a construir para ellos.

El niño se desesperezó sin ganas, admiró el entusiasmo del menor por la festividad, y salió del colchón en el suelo a rastras, llevado por Regulus, que no paraba de parlotear sin sentido y reír. Si hubiese estado más atento, o menos adormilado, se habría dado cuenta de lo peculiar que se comportaba.

Pero era Sirius Black, tenía siete años, y nunca se le conocería por ser la persona más receptiva sobre lo que los demás pensaban o sentían, aunque él no lo supiese por aquella época. Aun así, era su hermano mayor, y un buen hermano mayor, sabía reconocer ese tipo de cosas, ¿cierto?

 _¿Cierto?_

Ya no estaba seguro de qué tendría que hacer para serlo.

Cabizbajo, hundido en la miseria de la derrota, y queriendo una buena porción de pastel de chocolate para mejorar su ánimo, alcanzó la sala, el árbol mágico, y la pila de regalos divididos en dos áreas, casi del mismo tamaño.

Notó que Regulus se acercaba con saltos a una especie de jaula, la arrastraba, haciendo un esfuerzo que le puso la carita enrojecida y lo dejó sin aliento, y se la ponía al frente.

Y Sirius se quedó boquiabierto cuando una criatura dio un ladrido alegre desde adentro, y una cola bífida se asomó entre los barrotes.

—¿Qué?

—¡Para ti! —Explicó Regulus, balanceándose sobre sus pies y empezando a gesticular de forma exagerada con ambas manos—. ¡S-Sé que te gustan los perros! Pero un perro normal sería muy aburrido, y vi a un crup en una foto, y le dije a Kreacher que quería conseguirte uno, y luego tuve que decirle a madre, pero madre no quería animales en la casa, y estaba molesta contigo porque pensaba que me esg-es-esguince el brazo por tu culpa, pero yo le dije que no, que fue mía, porque obviamente lo fue, y hablé más con ella, y le hice pucheros, y le prometí practicar con el piano, como ella quiere que haga, y hacerle caso a mis profesores particulares, y comerme todas mis verduras, ¡y ahora lo tienes! Es para ti —Repitió, sin aliento.

El niño parpadeó, boqueó, y tardó un momento en comprender que cada una de las conversaciones que escuchó (y creyó entender) no eran sobre lo que Regulus quería para navidad.

 _Era sobre lo que iba a darle a él._

Una oleada cálida lo inundó, y en un arrebato de cariño, se abalanzó sobre su hermanito para apretarlo y revolverle el perfecto cabello negro, entre agradecimientos, bromas y risas.

Abrieron la jaula para saludar a la nueva inclusión a la familia Black, y se sentaron en el piso para desenvolver el resto de los regalos, en medio de las lamidas del perro, las protestas quedas de Kreacher, y opciones para el nombre de la mascota, que fuesen de estrellas o constelaciones que les gustasen, de acuerdo a la tradición. Sirius se rio de los regalos horribles que les daban algunos parientes lejanos (calcetines, ropa interior, un par de zapatos de vestir) y se tumbó para escuchar a su hermanito leerle, con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, un pasaje del libro que le regaló uno de sus tíos.

Su madre se apareció después de un rato. Sirius ni siquiera echó de menos a alguno de los adultos, porque cuando estaba con su hermanito, no creía necesitar a nadie más cerca; era en parte la costumbre, por el tiempo que pasaban solos, pero también por lo mucho que disfrutaba su compañía.

Le contaron a su madre de los obsequios que recibieron, aceptaron a regañadientes que escribirían notas de agradecimiento por cada uno (¡incluso los malos, qué injusto!), y recogieron (de nuevo, Sirius se lo ordenó a Kreacher, más bien) los envoltorios y los regalos, para irse a desayunar.

Regulus tomó la mano de su madre y se alejó con ella, en una plática unilateral acerca del cuento que acababan de leer, mientras que Sirius daba un vistazo al trabajo del elfo, ansioso por una excusa para reprenderlo como tanto le gustaba. Cuando la sala quedó lo bastante limpia, se percató de que ya no había sólo una carta bajo el árbol, sino dos.

La del sobre amarillo, era suya. La del blanco, no.

La reconoció como la de Regulus.

Tragó en seco, echó una mirada a la puerta de la cocina, para comprobar que estaba solo, y le pidió silencio al elfo con un gesto. Para cumplir con el último paso de su misión súper secreta, a pesar de lo tarde que era, tomó la carta y abrió el sobre.

La letra cursiva, enorme e irregular de su hermanito estaba en un trozo de pergamino mal doblado, y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo se mordía el labio inferior mientras lo hacía, a causa de la concentración.

 _"Santa:_

 _Yo no soy un muggle, me llamo Regulus, y soy un mago de la familia Black, que es la mejor familia del mundo mundial. Tengo una madre que quiero, aunque me grite, y unas primas que son lindas y me agarran las mejillas y las jalan, y un elfo que se queja, pero siempre me ayuda, y soy muy feliz así._

 _Creo que todos los niños quieren al mejor hermano mayor, y yo ya lo tengo. Se llama Sirius, y quiero que le des el regalo que él pida, porque es muy bueno y es mi hermano, y eso lo hace mejor._

 _Si puedes, quiero que Sirius y yo siempre seamos hermanos y amigos, y que él juegue conmigo y me deje leerle cuando seamos grandes, y cuando vivamos lejos, y después cuando seamos viejitos y arrugaditos, como unas pasitas._

 _Eso es lo único que quiero, Santa._

 _-Regulus A. Black"_

Sirius bajó la carta despacio, con la absurda sensación de tener la cabeza embotada. A lo lejos, escuchó pasos que se acercaban, y por reflejo, devolvió el pergamino al sobre y lo puso donde lo encontró.

Su hermanito se paró detrás de su espalda y se inclinó por encima de él, galleta de chispas de chocolate en mano y la boca llena y manchada en las comisuras.

—¿Sirius?

El niño parpadeó para deshacerse de unas lágrimas, que ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se aparecieron, y sonrió para borrar la expresión de preocupación del menor. Este, sin embargo, continuó con el ceño fruncido y se olvidó de su galleta.

—¿No te gustaron tus regalos?

—Claro que sí —Contestó en voz baja, girándose para abrazarse a sus piernas, y al sacudirlo, lo hizo reír y darle manotazos al aire.

Esa mañana de navidad-Yule, caminaron juntos a la cocina y se sirvieron un desayuno descomunal en chocolate y leche, mientras Kreacher refunfuñaba acerca de la limpieza y el crup agitaba la cola y daba ladridos animados, que recibían regaños de Walburga.

Sirius no dejó de sonreír, porque en el fondo sabía, que en realidad lo que todo niño quería, era un hermanito como el suyo. Y se sentía muy afortunado de tenerlo.

* * *

 **¡Realmente, realmente, espero que te haya gustado!**

 **La verdad es que pensé en hacer la petición difícil al comienzo, e incluso tengo unas partes en borrador, pero me resultó imposible. No sólo me sacaste de mi "elemento", sino que no puedo ver a esos dos de un modo romántico, se me hace tan raro, lo siento. Una vez que me di cuenta de que no me saldría, revisé las otras y lo pensé, y pensé, y pensé, porque lo fácil era obvio y siempre he preferido complicarme la vida sin necesidad, já, hasta que decidí que era mejor entregarte algo lindo y bien hecho, que algo que no hubiese salido como querías ni como yo lo esperaba, sólo por una cuestión de orgullo.**

 **Igual me atrevo a decir (humildad aparte) que mi Regulus es un amor. Al menos yo, morí de ternura mientras lo escribía.**


End file.
